1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved electronic mail system and in particular, to a method and system for an improved acknowledgement system for electronic mail objects distributed within an electronic mail system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for an improved acknowledgment system for electronic mail objects distributed within an electronic mail system through ensuring that an electronic mail object has been carefully examined by a recipient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic mail or "E-Mail" systems are well known in the prior art. By "electronic mail system", what is meant is a system whereby messages, notes, and documents in the form of electronic mail objects may be sent and/or received between two computers or work stations. Electronic mail objects also include other items that may be transmitted to a user, such as, for example, voice or verbal messages, and non textual items like graphics or drawings that may be electronically transmitted. For example, two computers coupled together by a Local Area Network ("LAN") may be utilized to communicate detailed messages between the operators thereof. Similarly, two intelligent work stations coupled to a central processor may be utilized to transmit or receive electronic mail objects by utilizing well-known communication techniques.
The sending of electronic mail objects has become a common and popular method for distributing messages and information to numerous people within an organization or between organizations utilizing an electronic mail system. Upon the receipt of an electronic mail object, the recipient may choose to read the electronic mail object, file the electronic mail object, forward the electronic mail object to other users on the system, erase the electronic mail object, respond to the electronic mail object, or some combination of the foregoing options.
It is often desirable in an electronic mail system to distribute an electronic mail object to a number of users with the expectation of a reply confirming the reception and reading of the electronic mail object. For example, a company may send a notice to employees in the form of an electronic mail object, which should be read and understood by the employees. For various legal reasons, each employee is to send a note back, which states that it has been read and understood.
Presently available acknowledgement systems may indicate that an electronic mail object has been sent and received by a recipient, but do not provide a mechanism to ensure or compel a reply by the recipient. The various forms of acknowledgement that are presently available do not ensure that the recipient of the electronic mail object has actually read it, let alone read it carefully.
Consequently, there is a need for an electronic mail system having a mechanism for ensuring that a recipient of an electronic mail object will read it carefully.